zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Paisley "Nibble" Wilde
Paisley WildeHopps, or "Nibble" as everyone seems to call her, is the youngest child of Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. She's also the little sister of Natalie, Jonah, Holly and Conan Wilde. She is owned by MidnightCollies. For a girl so young she seems to be rather intelligent and observant. She's a bundle of happiness and is always delighted to see her parents and siblings. She's a fairly curious little girl and has a habit of putting everything she finds in her mouth, thus earning her the nickname, Nibble. As a teen she possesses a lot of self doubt and she isn't very confident in herself. She's all for socialising and loves talking to others. Though isn't very close to anyone outside her family. She's generally pretty bubbly and cheerful but certain things can bring her down- when she gets upset she usually just reads in her room for a while. Paisley is built more like her mother, she even obtained Judys long ears, fluffy cheeks and bunny tail. Colour wise, she's more like her father and has Nick's rusty fur though with more of a brown hue to it. Her cheeks, and torso are white, along with the underside of her fluffy tail. Her ear tips are light grey with darker grey markings beneath the tips, she's also got dark grey spots on her cheeks, with bottom side of her feet are light grey. Her nose is a darker brown shade along with her tail. She's got forest green eyes like her dad. Her outfits change with age- as a toddler and infant she's generally dressed in a white skirt and a themed t-shirt (courtesy of Nick). As a child and preteen she wears navy jeggings and a long frilly top. Then as a teen she usually wears blue shorts and a pink crop top, with stockings or sometimes leggings as well. Stories By Me * A Wilde New Arrival Stories By Others * I'll restart again * Change start with us *Since Bogo played such a big part in helping Paisley be delivered, Judy and Nick dubbed him the Godfather of Paisley. As she grows, Bogo lovingly spoils her, for her first birthday, he bought her a policeman onsie and hat. As Paisley grows, she looks to him as an uncle or second father, and visits him at the station at least once a day, usually brining him a donut or some treats. *Daddy Nick loves to shop for his little girl and usually buys T-shirts with witty one liners such as "Daddy's little monster". *Her vocabulary is pretty smal, she's usually only able to conjuring up small words like "Nibble" and "Mah", though occasionally spits out some bigger words. She's about four years old before she can talk in full sentences. * She grows out of her nickname "Nibble" at ten years old. She firstly grew out of it at five but then started biting her nails a few years later thus re-earning the nickname. *As an infant she had a habit of latching onto Nicks tail when she wanted him to spend time with her. She's a huge daddy's girl and loves Nicks company. * She loves her older siblings to death and values her time with them more than anything else in the world. Growing up though she does sometimes feel a bit left behind by them, since she's the youngest of the bunch. *When fully grown she's roughly the same size as her mother. *When she's older (around 13/14) she starts trying to find her place in the world by trying out different jobs. None of them really seem to stick permanently with her, though she does enjoy trying new things. Her favourite job to do is working on the carrot farm with her grandparents, the whole family is usually there to help out during harvest time, Paisley loves spending time with all her uncles, aunts and cousins. * When she starts middle/high school she begins to get picked on by anti-hybrid bullies. Since hybrids are a lot more common now than they were when her siblings were growing up, there's a lot more hate towards them from "pure" animals, who see them as abominations to nature. Bullies target her regardless of who her parents are and Paisley is too afraid to reach out to anyone in her family for help out of embarrassment and fear of the bullying getting worse. The endless teasing soon starts to get to her, with the bullies spitting more and more personal insults at her each day. She starts to distance herself from her family and get snappy at them when they ask her if she's okay, which her parents notice right away. * During her time getting bullied, Nick would always do his best to try cheer his youngest girl up, even if he didn't know why she was acting the way she was. He'd come into her room and tell her stories about her siblings when they were little, about his and Judys first case together, and if all else failed he'd cuddle or tickle the hybrid teen happy again.This helped her get closer and more comfortable to Nick until she finally opened up to him about the bullies. Nick was enraged upon hearing this and almost instantly went into protective papa mode- but Paisley urged him to stop and they slowly but surely dealt with the situation, and afterwards the bullies left her alone completely and she was her cheerful, bubbly self again. * Going through school she never had many close friends. She had a couple other animals she'd talk to, but she never got close to any of them. She tends to get on better with her family and other adults, since she grew up with four older siblings. She gets on well with her mother and father, Uncle Bogo and Uncle Finnick. Shes also very close to grandma Bonnie and Grampy Stu, who she loves to visit. * By the time she leaves high school, she decides she wants to take on a challenging like her mother. So she trains to become a firewoman. Like her mother, she struggles at first due to her size, though quickly gets the hang of things and masters her training. She's soon assigned into the Zootopia Fire Department (ZFD). At first, she's met with mixed reactions by her other colleges, since most of them are worried about her getting hurt or getting in the way during the job. Paisley proves to them though that she's a lot tougher than she looks. Family *Judy Hopps (mother) *Nick Wilde (Father) *Natalie and Holly Wilde (sisters) *Jonah and Conan Wilde (brothers) *Stu Hopps (Maternal grandfather) *Bonnie Hopps (Maternal grandmother) *Jessi Hopps (aunt) Lil Nibble.jpeg|Old ref Drawing (18).png|By Thunderbird1internationalrescue IMG_0577.JPG|Old art- Paisley with her godfather IMG_0587.JPG|Teenage Paisley~ IMG_0586.JPG|Getting picked on by bullies- *read trivia for more* my expressions suck lol Siblings warm.jpg|Trade with Aury <3 Paisley comforts her sick brother <3 Wilde sisters.png|Trade with Morgan! The Wilde sisters (a little bit older) out for some ice cream! C: TwinnieTime.png|Paisley (8) and Jonah (13) baking together! BakingTogether.png|Baby Paisley with the twins~ Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:The Wilde Family Category:Wilde-Hopps Family Category:Future generation Category:Relative Category:Future gen Category:Zootopia Citizen Category:Citizens Category:Citizen Category:Females Category:Female Category:Girls Category:Hybrids Category:WildeHopps family Category:NickXJudy Category:Relative to Judy Hopps Category:Relative to Nick Wilde Category:Animals Category:Canids Category:Mammals Category:Foxes Category:Fox Category:Bunnies Category:MidnightCollies OC Category:The Hopps Family Category:Downtown Zootopia Resident